I'll wait for you
by Ziinect
Summary: Su, es una chica normal, luego de hacer un minimo cambio todos los chicos del instituto comienzan a morir por ella, su amigo Kentin vuelve e la escuela militar y ella comeinza a "amarlo" pero al ver a castiel, lysandro hasta el mismisimo Nath, ella se siente confundida hacia los sentimientos que tiene , Falle en el summary gomen u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: Otro fic *u***

**Yumiko: te ahogaras en tus propias ideas -.-"**

**Ziinect: *aura depresiva a su alrededor* Lose T.T**

**Yumiko: ya ya, ChiNoMikO, es la dueña de amour sucre al igual que sus personajes**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cama y vi a Armin, el me saludo y yo me voltee, al hacerlo me encontré con Castiel, ambos se abrazaron a mí y dijeron si no mal recuerdo "Te amo", desperté de golpe, y di mi cabeza contra una repisa que había sobre mi cama,-_ maldita- _, pensé para mis adentros, el despertador cayó sobre mi regazo 7.30, estaba llegando tarde, salte fuera de la cama y me puse el uniforme, quería estar un poco "Distinta" hoy, por lo que deje mi largo cabello negro suelto dejándolo caer sobre mis hombro, tome un poco de brillo labial y luego de ponerme un poco corrí al instituto, al llegar choque contra el pelirrojo, Castiel se llama.

-Fíjate estúpido tablón- dijo mirándome, pero luego de decir esto vi como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos y vi un pequeño brillo en los mismos, no le di importancia y luego de disculparme seguí corriendo, entre al salón donde tenía geografía con el profesor Ferres, no me caía mal, pero me parecía un poco raro, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, salvo porque unas cuantas notas llegaron volando a mi banco, no les di importancia, debía pasar el examen que habría, al salir me dirigí al salón de música, quería ensayar un poco en el teclado, amaba sentir las notas, oír cada una de ellas era un deleite para mí, al llegar me senté en el banco que estaba frente al teclado y comenze a tocar un poco, sentí unos brazos sobre mis hombros que tocaban junto a mi esas hermosas notas, sus manos eran blancas y puras, y cuando voltee pude ver que era...

* * *

**Ziinect: Bajen las armas no me maten no me maten Q.Q**

**Yumiko: no hasta que subas conti de Perfect note y dejes de inspirarte para otros fics -.-"**

**Ziinect: es difícil sabes? u.u**

**Yumiko: mooo inspirate de una ves!, y ustedes si quieren que continue ESTE fic déjenle reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziinect: Conti /._./**

**Yumiko: el disclaimer esta mas que claro ya ._.**

**Ziinect: Dilo de todas formas -.-**

**Yumiko: ya, ya ChiNoMikO es la dueña de amour sucre al igual que sus personajes /._./**

* * *

-Lo siento- dijo el, era un chico alto de cabellos blancos y ojos bicolor, era realmente hermoso, apreté mi blusa del lado del corazón al verlo, era el chico más lindo que había visto, seguramente era nuevo ya que no lo había visto nunca en el instituto, luego me di cuenta de que vestía raro, como un príncipe de la época victoriana.  
-Lysandro Ainsworth **(N/A: creo que ese era el apellido es muy difícil u.u)**- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella  
-Sucrette.-dije yo mientras sentía como mi sonrojo aumentaba  
-Siento lo de recién, te vi tan linda y pacifica mientras tocabas esa melodía que quería formar parte de ti, digo de ella- dijo muy avergonzado  
-No te molestes- dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa.- Por cierto, eres nuevo verdad?- dije mientras comenzaba a tocar de nuevo y el ponía sus manos en el teclado para tocar conmigo  
-Me transferí hace unos días-dijo el  
-ya veo...-  
-Oye, Lys, vamos- dijo esa voz que reconocí al instante, me voltee y lo vi, era el pelirrojo, yo me sonroje me levante y comenze a caminar fuera de allí  
-L-lo siento- dije antes de salir, que vergüenza  
-p-porque lo sientes?, no has hecho nada malo- dijo el pelirrojo sosteniéndome de mi muñeca como si suplicara me quedase allí  
-l-lo siento tengo clase de biología- me solté del agarre y corrí a la siguiente clase, antes de eso, mire las notas que me habían mandado en la hora de geografía,  
"-Oye, nos vemos después de clases en la fuente del club de jardinería, te sorprenderás al ver quien soy"- No tenía alternativa, iría a ver de quien se trataba...

* * *

**Ziinect: Wiii queria subir este fic –u-**

**Yumiko: se nota Reviews? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziinect: Continuoo**

**Yumiko: no me obligaras a decir el disclaimer -.-**

**Ziinect: Lo dire yo entonces -3- Amour sucre es propieda de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, al igual que sus sexys personajes… Ves hasta lo dije mejor que tu :3**

**Yumiko: entonces déjame escribir a mi y tu has los disclaimers**

**Ziinect: Jamas -.- Empiezo /._./**

* * *

Al finaliza las clases, pude ver como el sol se escondia lentamente dejando ver un hermoso atardecer, me encamine al club de jardineria, al llegar me sente en el borde de la fuente, espere unos minutos y una sombra no muy familiar salio de entre los arboles, al salir la persona, pude ver que era un chico alto de cabellos castaños y orbes verdes, venia vestido al estilo militar, se sento a mi lado en la fuente y enfoco esas lindas orbes en mis ojos...Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas con mis pulgares.  
-Su...- dijo el .- te extrañe tanto.- dijo para luego abrazarme fuertemente  
-k-ken...- dije para corresponder al abrazo, lo extrañaba tanto, y nesecitaba ahora mas que nunca un amigo en quien poder confiar.  
-vamos- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi, yo la tome y comenzamos a caminar mientras ese hermoso atardecer era efectuedo frente a nosotros, caminamos largo rato hasta que llegamo a una playa, nos sentamos en la arena y enterramos neustros pies en ella, me sentia aliviada de que mi querido ken estubiera bien, me abrazo fuertemente y beso mi frente, nos recostamos y miramos las estrellas que ya habian salido hace un su brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo hacia el, me beso dulcemente y luego dijo.  
-Te amo...- volvio a besarme y yo correspondi gustosa, la verdad siempre lo habia querido bastante, pero este beso no se sentia como lo que una debe sentir cuando en verdad ama a alguien.  
-Yo a ti... dije para abrazarme a su pecho.

**Ziinect: Que tierno *U***

**Yumiko: es que loe scribi yo **

**Ziinect: No mientas -.-**

**Yumiko: solo queria ser popular T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziinect: Continuoo**

**Yumiko: no me obligaras a decir el disclaimer -.-**

**Ziinect: Lo dire yo entonces -3- Amour sucre es propieda de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, al igual que sus sexys personajes… Ves hasta lo dije mejor que tu :3**

**Yumiko: entonces déjame escribir a mi y tu has los disclaimers**

**Ziinect: Jamas -.- Empiezo /._./**

Volví a mi casa luego de haber estado con kentin, llegue como a las 12, mi tía no estaba feliz, al llegar obviamente me regaño, cene y me acosté a dormir, lamentablemente no concilie sueño, no paraba de pensar en esta noche, en este dia mejor dicho, todos estaban raros el día de hoy. Un ruido que provenía de mi ventana me saco de mis pensamientos, me asome por ella y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una melena peli plateada y una melena pelirroja, al levantar sus rostros vi que eran Lysandro y Castiel, estaban haciéndome señas con las manos para que bajase, como estábamos en verano me puse un vestido blanco que cubría hasta mis rodillas, unas sandalias con apenas un poco de tacón y un short bajo el vestido, salte por la ventana y ambos me recogieron en el aire, sonrieron y yo les devolví la sonrisa, comenzamos a caminar y llegamos hasta un lago. Íbamos callados quizás uno que otro reproche de castiel.  
-Oye su- me llamo lysandro  
-Si?- dije mientras ponía un mechón detrás de mi oreja  
-Quien es el chico castaño con el que estabas hoy en la fuente?- dijo lysandro  
-ah... Ken?, a es mi amigo, el chico que había empezado en el mismo lugar que yo cuando comenze en el insti, ya sabes le de anteojos- dije sonriendo al recordar eso, luego recordé el beso y pare de caminar presione mis labios con mis dedos y luego mire a castiel, luego a lysandro, una lagrima comenzo a rodar por mis mejillas, espere a que ellos no lo notaran, castiel me miro extrañado, se había dado cuenta, salí corriendo de allí y lysandro corrió tras de mí, llegue hasta un árbol y me apoye contra él, comenze a caer sentada mientras estaba apoyada en el árbol, escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas y puse mis manos en mis ojos, comenze a llorar, esto era horrible, porque me sentía tan confundida al recordar mi beso con kentin, porque al ver a castiel me pasaba esto.  
-No se qué te ocurre, pero no me gusta verte de esta forma, dicen que para alegrar a una bella dama lo mejor es un beso..- dijo la voz profunda de lysandro que yo reconocía bien, el me tomo de la muñeca y me levanto bruscamente abrazo su cintura contra mí y cuando estaba acercando sus labios a mí...

**Ziinect:Termina de escribir como esclava**

**Yumiko: Escribe la otra parte esclava**

**Ziinect: Buenu *se va a escribir como esclava***

**Yumiko: *Rie maléficamente* Dejenle reviews :3**


End file.
